Promise Ring
by LiLfLyAzNgRl14
Summary: AU- Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is a prince. They are both in for a suprise when an evil witch is after them, and she'll do anything to get their power, even kill them. They have more to deal with beside the evil witch, like themselves. S+S
1. Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom

Promise Ring...  
  
  
  
  
*On Stage*  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: Hey everyone! (smiles brightly)  
  
Sakura: (rolles her eyes) Get on with the story.  
  
Syaoran: (looks at the script and blushes) There's a kiss? (nervously)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (nodded head vigoriously) Yup! (winked at Syaoran)  
  
Syaoran: (blushes red like a cherry)  
  
Sakura: (fumes in anger) He mine! (while running to him and pulling him)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (glares at Sakura) MINE! (and runs up to him pulling his arm)  
  
Syaoran: Ahh... (begans but stops when he sees both glare at him)  
  
Audience: (Cheers and Catcalls)  
  
(Yue walks in looking hot.)  
  
Audience: (People cheers louder)  
  
Person in Audience: Oh! I wish I had a guardian that FINE! (she yells seductivly)  
  
Yue: (Blushes bright red) [A/N: Does Yue blush? Well he does now...] Here's the disclaimer. (he says quickly rushing out)  
  
Audience: Awww... (cries are heard)  
  
(Sakura, Syaoran and LiLfLyAznGrl14 stands there frozen, then Meilin walks out and rolls her eyes seeing the three fight.)  
  
Meilin: On with the story (she says dryly)  
  
*On with the story then... (^_^)*  
  
  
  
Summary: AU- Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is a prince. They are both in for a suprise when an evil witch is after  
them, and she'll do anything to get their power, even kill them. They have more to deal with beside the evil witch, like  
themselves. S+S  
  
  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own CCS. (^_^) but I wish I did!  
  
  
  
-Chapter One - Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom  
  
  
*1000 years ago*  
  
The room was quiet until two figures bursted into the room breathing heavenly. They were both about the age  
of eighteen. The girl or woman had long anburn hair with sparkling green orbs with concern and fear written on her face.  
The other was a boy or man with messy chestnut hair and serious brown orbs. His face was emotionless, but his eyes held  
concern as well. They both pushed the wooden dresser and blocked the path of the door. She went over to the bed and  
sat down panting. The other leaned on the wall watching her every movement. She looked up to see his gaze piercing at her.  
  
"What?" she choaked out getting her breathing back to normal as he done so already. His brown pools looked  
at hers with devotion and love. He got up and walked over to her not breaking the gaze. He carenessed her cheek and  
looked at her parting his lips to speak.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. He had to admit, he was concern  
for her and the guards coming after him and her didn't stop his panic from rising. She smiled at his touch then covered his  
hand with hers. She inhaled having a tint of pink on her cheeks. After all they've been through he could still make her  
blush with the smallest touch.  
  
"I'm fine." she said sincerely looking at her beloved. She then saw blood coming from his shoulder and gasped.  
He turned his attention to his cound and strugged. He chuckled then stopped when he saw the shocked look on her face.  
"You're hurt." she stated getting up and looking at the wound carefully. He signed as she looked at his injury.  
  
"I'm fine. To tell you the truth, I haven't even notice." he said grinning sheepishly while she raised an eyebrow  
at him. She rolled her eyes and ripped a piece of cloth from her long pink dress that flown on the bottom. She covered  
the wound and gently touched it lightly with her finger tips. A strand of anburn hair fell as he took it in his fingers and tucked  
it behind her ear letting it go while brushing her fingers on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He leaned foward  
taking her face into his hands and brushed his lips with her pink ones. She closed her eyes cherishing the moment and  
feeling. Their moment was cut short when a loud knock was heard from the door. Her lips were in a line as she looked at  
her lover with worry.  
  
"Little Wolf?" she whispered looking at her beloved then the door once more. He got up slowly taking his  
rough hands with her soft ones gently while walking to the door slowly. Their footsteps were silent as they reached the  
door.  
  
"Cherry Blossom? Little Wolf?" asked an angelic voice from the other side. Cherry Blossom's worry fell as  
she knew who was on the other side. She walked in front of her Little Wolf then jumped when they heard a loud explosion  
outside.  
  
"We're fine." she ressured her bestfriend softly looking at her Little Wolf. He nodded.  
  
"Is it clear?" Little Wolf said in a serious voice that fitted his serious face while not taking his brown pools off  
Cherry Blossom's emerald ones.  
  
"No! Don't come out. They're looking for you both. Clow and I are tyring our hardest okay?" she said  
concern for her cousin/bestfriend as well as Little Wolf.  
  
"Thanks Violet." Cherry Blossom said with a greatful smile placed on her face. She signed in relief. Little  
Wolf let go of Cherry Blossom's hands from his and went and leaned on the bedpost while crossing his hands over his  
chest looking at Cherry Blossom with love. [A/N: I wish he would look at me like that! *Wink *Wink (~_*)]  
  
"No problem!" Violet said cheerfully fearing the worst of what will happen when they find them. She was also  
worried about Clow. "Anything for my favorite kawaii couple." she added trying to lighten the mood, but only made them  
both sweatdrop. [A/N: Me too ^_^']  
  
However, Cherry Blossom wasn't listening to her energetic friend anymore. She walked gracefully and fell into  
her beloved's arms having unshed tears in her eyes. She knew what was going to happened and just wanted it all to end.  
Little Wolf hugged small form in return while rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. He too knew  
what was going to happened and will try his hardest to let it not happen.  
  
"We're going to be alright, okay?" he said looking at her in the eyes. Drops of tears fell from her emerald eyes  
as they wre wiped away by his thumb. She couldn't lose him just yet. She tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Everything  
is going to be okay. As long as we have each o--" he continued on, but was cut off by a cry.  
  
"Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf! GET OUT OF HERE!" Clow and Violet screamed in unision. Little Wolf and  
Cherry Blossom looked at each other frightfully and then sprintened towards the window. What they saw horrorfied them.  
The place was a mess and the whole village was on fire. Little Wolf bursted the window open and stood on the side helping  
Cherry Blossom up. The door raddled as the door was banged on.  
  
"OPEN UP NOW!!" screamed the angry guards. Cherry Blssom and Little Wolf looked at the door then  
looked at each other and she nodded closing her eyes.  
  
"It's okay." he whispered kising her forehead and jumped off. She didn't cry or scream. When they landed with  
a *thump* they both ran for the forest. They ran and ran with their feet aching as their clothes were covered in dirt. They  
ran until they felt drops of water fall on them. They looked up to see the full blue moon hanging on the sky with raindrops  
falling. They panted leaning on the tree truck. The forest was silent as the winter air blew in. Cherry Blossom began to  
shiver from the cold as Little Wolf stood still listening to the raging cries die down. They both sighed relief as the cries were  
gone and silent was back once again. Little Wolf saw his girlfriend shiver. He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"You cold?" he inquired trying to keep his voice even. She nodded and shiver once more. He held onto her  
tighter. They stood in the rain shivering as the moonlight shown on them. There was peace until they heard heavy footsteps  
and cries once more. They turned right to see a mad group of people waving torches. They turn the other way to see more  
people coming. Two guards came from an unseen place and grabbed the young couple and tied them up. They tried to fight,  
but was up to no use.  
  
"We'll excute them!" the queen roared looking at the lovers in disgust. Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf saw Violet  
and Clow unconcious in the guards hands.  
  
"Let them go!" screamed Cherry Blossom in fear of her friends. Tears poured from her eyes as Little Wolf shot  
daggers from his eyes. The queen laughted bitterly.  
  
"Stupid children." she muttered and waved the guards to take the two lovers. They reached a small lake that didn't  
look deep, but looks can be decieving. The guards took hold of them and tied them up back to back on a wooden pole. The  
queen looked develishly at them and chuckled.  
  
"No one decieves the queen." she hissed taking out her black staff. By midnight, you'll both shall die." she laughed  
while walking away with Violet and Clow unconcious in tow. One guard stayed back looking at them sadly. Little Wolf looked  
at the guard from his right.  
  
"Cousin help me!" he cried trying to get her attention. However, she shook her head and frowned. She then turned  
to Cherry Blossom and glared at her.  
  
"You may not deserve this, but she does!" she said harshly walking away. Then stopped abrutly. "I loved you, but  
you had to go and love her!" she said with vemon dripping in her voice. "Goodday cousin. May we meet again in other live  
time. And then maybe you'll love me then." she said turning at walking away. Little Wolf sighed looking at her cousin's walking  
figure in disappointment.  
  
Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom stood in silent as the rain stopped. Their minds were on the upcoming event where  
they were going to die. They were frightened to the bone.  
  
"Wolf?" Cherry Blossom inquired when they felt something pull them under. He tried to look behind him to see her  
lovely face one more time, but couldn't. He inhaled deeply praying that they would make it, but knew the truth that no one can  
save them..  
  
"Yea?" he asked trying to stay calm for the both of them and don't go panicing. She sighed sadly and tugged on the  
ropes. The water was already to their necks.  
  
"I love you." she said with all the devotion and love she can muster. He couldn't let it end this way. He just couldn't.  
Without a final thought he concentrated ont he ring thy wore. The promise rings. After finishing he said his goodbye as well.  
  
"I love you too, my Cherry Blossom." he said ast he water devored them both.  
  
  
  
******1000 years in the Future******  
  
  
  
A emerald eyes princess about the age of seventeen woke up in sweat as her anburn hair held from odd angles.  
  
"What--" she began as something glared into her face. She tried to blink to see what it was, but only got a thing that  
was gold.  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
*Other side of the World*  
  
A brown eyed prince about the age of seventeen woke up in panic and confusion. His chestnut colored hair was  
messy as ever as he thought of what he had just seen.  
  
"What--" he began to say, but stopped when he saw a ring on his nightstand that wasn't there yesterday.  
  
  
  
*To Be Continue.... [A/N: What ya think? (^_^)] 


	2. Brats and Bastards

Promise Ring....  
  
  
  
  
*BackStage*  
  
Spinel: AHHHHHH!!!!! (screams running away from Nakura)  
  
Nakura: Come back here Suppi. SWEETS! (it screams after Spinel)  
  
Spinel: It's Spinel!! (he cries and hides behind Eriol)  
  
Eriol: (looks at Nakura and glares) Nakura, what did I tell you about giving sweets to Spinel? (he says waving a finger)  
  
Nakura: (looks embrassed) Uh...  
  
Eriol: (Eriol smiles his 'I so innocent' smile) Duh! Ask Kero to help! (he says moving out of the way.)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: [*sweatdrop (^_^')]  
  
Spinel: (has a horror look on his face)  
  
Audience: (sees Spinel running and Nakura chasing after him with Kero in tow)  
  
Eriol: (comes on stage and bows)  
  
Audience: (claps)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (sweatdrop*) On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! *tissue*  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter Two- Brats and Bastards  
  
  
  
  
*Li Kingdom*  
  
  
  
Syaoran saw the ring from afar and got up slowly feeling a sense of reconization upon the object. When he  
got nearer voices appeared in his head.  
  
'Syaoran.' said a cheerful voice. He ignored it and walked over to the table picking up the ring with his fingers.  
He observed it carefully then saw markings in the inside. His curious mind made him turn it to see the inside that wrote in  
chinese. 'Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf Forever'. He read it and huge flash went through him making him fall back onto  
his back.  
  
'I love you...' the person said again, but sadly this time. He saw images pass his brown eyes, but only saw  
blurs.  
  
'I love you too...' he heard that belonged to a man. The voice was fimilar. Then he turned to the door to see  
his cousin looking at him wide eyed. He then realized that he said it out loud.  
  
"YOU LOVE ME!" said a shocked Meilin. She then ran and hugged Syaoran with pride and hope. "I LOVE  
YOU TOO!" she screamed kissing him on the cheek. Syaoran tried to get away, but couldn't. He tried to move, but  
couldn't get out of his cousin's hold. Meilin was so overjoyed that she didn't care if she woke up the whole castle. 'He  
loves me.' she thought happily. She then turned to the ring Syaoran was holding. She then saw it with awe. It was  
beautiful. It was gold with three diamonds on it. She tired to take it from his grasp, but he moved away. He finally got  
out of her hold and got up swifty making his cousin fall onto the ground flat face. [A/N: I'm harsh! (^_^) That's me!]  
  
"Uhhh..." Syaoran muttered speechless. He didn't know what to do. His mind was now on what to do with  
his cousin. He saw the door wide open and thought for a moment. He then looked around his room. It was big with a  
huge king sized bed in the middle with silk sheets. His whole room was green. He felt air brush the back of his neck and  
turned around to see the window open. He walked near it and a small pink cherry blossom fell into the window landing on  
his opened hand. He looked at it with curiously.  
  
"Cherry Blossom..." he whispered. He heard someone get up and saw his cousin getting up from the floor  
looking at him dreamingly. His eyes widen when he remembered what happened. He ran over to his dresser and took  
out some clothes and ran out the door with his crazy cousin in tow. He loved her, but not they way she thought. And  
he just made it worst just now. He ran for about a half an hour before he saw that he lost her. [A/N: Mean Syaoran!]  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Meilin walked around looking for her cousin. Her red eyes glared wildly as she walked down  
the halls checking room after room. Her long yellow gown dress trailed behind her as she walked pass pictures hanging on  
the wall. She stopped curiously on one that looked exactly like Syaoran except for the eyes. It was green. 'Strange,  
last time it was brown.' she thought. She strugged and went back to looking for Syaoran when she walked into the   
garden to see Eriol standing there. She knitted her eyebrows.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" she inquired looking at the blue-haired man. He turned around with his eyes twinkling behind  
his glasses. He smiled lightly looking at Meilin. [A/N: Don't worry. It's E+T. Meilin will have someone.] He walked  
over to her after looking a the beautiful new bloom cherry blossoms on the Sakura tree.  
  
"Hello Meilin." he said kindly looking at her. Meilin looked at Eriol weird. 'Isn't he suppose to be gone?' she  
wondered looking at the cherry blossom tree where Eriol was looking at. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Yes. I got back early." he stated looking at Meilin for her reaction. She raised an eyebrow then glared at  
him. His smile was still on his face, but he held his hands behind his back looking at her innocently.  
  
"What did I say about reading my thought!" she accused angerly giving Eriol a death glare. He however,  
had no effect. He just stood there smiling looking at her thoughtfully. He ignored her accusation, but it was true, but he  
wasn't going to tell her that.  
  
"Where is my cute decendent?" he asked wanting to have some fun then go to breakfast. Meilin looked at  
Eriol for a moment then remembered how much Syaoran hated Eriol. She was going to lie, but knew he could read minds  
so she thought the truth.  
  
"I can't find him." she said dryly rolling her eyes in frustration. Eriol nodded then turned and walked away  
heading for the secret garden knowing that his decendent would be there. He sensed her frustration and smiled off  
knowing that Syaoran didn't have feelings for her or for anyone. 'That's gong to change. Wolf and Cherry will reunite.'  
he thought determind written on his face leaving a puzzled Meilin.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Syaoran stood there training in a beautiful garden. He liked it there, because no one knew where it was. He  
went here to get away from his hyper sisters and annoying cousin. He continued to train with his sword. He did it so  
gracefully that it looked like he was dancing. His mind was still confused on the dream. He didn't know what it meant, and  
he didn't want to bother his mother about it. He also remembered her mother's exact words. 'You must find a bride by  
your eighteenth birthday or one will be chosen for you.' He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get married. He wasn't  
ready or so he thought. He just stayed there in silent, enjoying the peace until a fimilar aura was coming near him. He  
groaned in disbelief.  
  
"Not him!" he muttered angerly looking at the doorway. A few seconds later a blue-haired man walked in  
smirking. Syaoran turned around changing his sword back and tried to ignored him as much as possible.  
  
"Hello my cute decendent." he said with the smirk still on his face. He leaned back on the door and saw a  
vein pop out of Syaoran's forehead and grinned. Syaoran walked away ignoring the comment. "Had any dreams lately?"  
he asked innocently. That stopped Syaoran in his tracks. He turned to Eriol in shock. He opened and closed his mouth  
like a goldfish.  
  
"Ho--" he began, but was cut off by a wave from Eriol. Eriol shook his head quickly looking back at Syaoran.  
He smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Soon..." he stated turning around and leaving Syaoran dumbfounded. His grin went back into place as he left.  
Syaoran stood there confused then went to breakfast.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
*Kinomoto Kingdom*  
  
Sakura got up slowly looking at the ring with curiousity. She picked it up. She then turned around to see her  
little, yellow guardian getting up as well. [Kero: HEY! I'M NOT LITTLE!] The stuffed animal flew beside her mistress  
looking at the ring in boredom.  
  
"You went with Tomoyo again didn't you?" he said dryly folding his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes looking at  
Kero in annoyance.  
  
"No..." she began slowly glaring at Kero. Kero strugged it off knowing that his mistress wasn't mad at him.  
"I don't know how it ended it up here." she finished looking around the room. The middle it held a large king sized bed  
with pink silk sheets. Her room was mostly pink though. She heard a knock on the door and someone's head peaked in.  
A violet-haired girl walked in with a camera in her hands.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Kero-chan." she greeted looking at them with stars in her eyes. Both Kero and Sakura  
sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted back smiling putting the ring back onto the dresser. She then walked  
over to the bathroom and closed the door. Tomoyo saw the ring and her eyes held confusion. She walked over to the  
table and looked at Kero.  
  
"Kero, what's that?" she inquired looking at the guardian beast of the seal. Kero looked at the dresser and  
saw the ring once more. He strugged and went downstairs looking for pudding. Tomoyo was about to touch it, but was  
cut off when she heard the door open. Sakura walked back in wearing a beautiful pink cherry blossom dress. Tomoyo  
eyes went to stars once more.  
  
"KAWAII!" she screamed taping her bestfriend. Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo frowned then grabbed her  
bestfriend's hand and raced out the room. While in the hallway, Sakura stopped abrutly.  
  
"Tomoyo where are we going?" she asked confused. She didn't know where Tomoyo was taking her, but  
by the looks of her eyes, it probably wasn't good. She thought of ways to get away from Tomoyo so she can relax. She's  
been down ever since Eriol left, but he said he would return next week. Lucky for him, when he was around, Tomoyo  
went hyper on him. 'Oh Eriol where are you?' she thought sadly knowing her friend was in depression mode, but covers  
it with her hyperness. Her friend turned around in shock. Then her a huge smile was on her face.  
  
"SHOPPING!" she screamed and once more took hold of her cousin's hand. 'Why me...' Sakura thought  
knowing how her cousin could be crazy at shopping.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
*Li Living Room*  
  
Syaoran walked out of the breakfast room trying to get away from Meilin as possible and try to ignore Eriol  
as well. He walked faster hearing his cousin's voice calling him. He thought about going and training with Wei, but knew  
Meilin would find him once more. His thoughts were cut off when someone jumped onto his back.  
  
"XIAO LANG! Take me SHOPPING!" his hyper cousin screamed happily. He tried to say no, but his cousin  
was cutting his air supply. He made choaking noises as his face was turning white, but Meilin didn't hear them.  
  
"Meilin, let your cousin breathe." a elderly voice said sternly. Meilin jumped off smiling sheepishly while  
Syaoran inhaled air making his face return back to color. He turned around to see his mother standing there looking at  
them emotionless and his cousin smiling brightly. He wouldn't be able to get out of this mess now.  
  
"Aunt Yelan, I was just asking Xiao Lang to take me shopping." she said innocently knowing that Syaoran  
can't say no to her mother or disobey her at that. Syaoran rolled his eyes knowing how crazy Meilin can be at shopping  
and how much money she spends. Yelan stood there looking at them both thoughtfully. She nodded making Meilin cry   
out in joy.  
  
"Xiao Lang you will take your cousin shopping and this time don't ditch her!" she said seriously that Syaoran  
knew if he disobeyed her, he would be in serious trouble. [A/N: Bad Syaoran, ditching Meilin last time. HeHe. (^_^)]  
  
"Hai Mother." he said annoyed, but didn't show it since he knew her mother was very strict. Yelan nodded  
looking at her son then left without a word. Meilin smiled and grabbed her cousin's arm while running towards the carriage  
to go to the village to shop. Syaoran sighed sadly wondering how this day can get any better.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
*Kinomoto Village*  
  
Sakura was dragged around from place to place by Tomoyo as she bought clothes after clothes. Sakura sat  
down on the bench looking at her aching feet as Tomoyo came back with more dresses.  
  
"Tomoyo..." she wined wanting to go home and not walk anymore with her aching feet. However, Tomoyo  
didn't hear her. Tomoyo dragged Sakura once more and into a beautiful store with long gowns. Sakura was awed by  
the beauty they held. They shown with great light and diamonds were placed on it making it looking even more beautiful.  
Tomoyo walked over from left to right looking at dress after dress. She came back with over a dozen dresses.  
  
"Try these on." she commanded pushing Sakura into the dressing room. Sakura obeyed and tried on dress  
after dress listening to her cousin scream 'KAWAII'. After trying on over dozens of dresses they were finally done as  
Tomoyo went over to the counter to pay for them. The person at the counter was in a heavy conversation with another  
person who was listening away. When she saw Tomoyo and Sakura she smiled brightly.  
  
"Princess Sakura, Princess Tomoyo." she said bowing lightly while Sakura blushed as Tomoyo ignored it,  
putting the dresses on the counter.  
  
"Please, you don't have to bow and call me Sakura." Sakura said cheerfully not wanting to get the attention  
most princesses get. Sakura saw Tomoyo look at more dresses and then turned back to get the bill. Tomoyo with a  
curious mind asked the lady what they were talking about. The lady was happy to tell.  
  
"They say that the heir of the Li Kingdom is one *fine* man if you know what I mean." she said grinning.  
Tomoyo became interested in the topic as began chattering away. Sakura stayed there listening to the lady talk on how  
fine the man was la la and more la. Sakura rolled her eyes in boredom. 'Probably a Basterd.' she said knowingly.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
*Li Village*  
  
Syaoran followed his cousin from store to store wondering how woman can do this and not get aching feet  
or get bored out of shopping. 'Cuzz their woman.' a voice inside his head said. He nodded agreeing with the head. After  
sitting on one of the stools waiting for Meilin to come out of the dresser to see the dress. She came out wearing a long  
red dress. She smiled at Syaoran thinking he was going to fall for her.  
  
"Xiao Lang, what do you think?" she inquired looking at him for his reaction. However, he didn't react. He  
just sat there staring into space.  
  
"It's fine." he muttered not paying attention to her as well. She fumed in irritation as she went over to her cousin  
and slapped him in the back of the head. Syaoran was about to yell at his cousin, but saw the look on her face that said  
'You better pay attention to me.' He gluped and nodded walked over to the counter as Meilin came back wearing her  
other yellow dress. She placed the dress on the counter as a man there said his greeting to them.  
  
"Well, what a fine young lady." he complementing her. Meilin rolled her eyes wondering who this guy was.  
She turned to see Syaoran bored out of his mind. She strugged wondering ways to make him see her differently then what  
he saw her now. Then she saw two people chatting away in the back. With her curious mind she asked them what they  
were talking about.  
  
"We'll they say that the princess from Kinomoto kingdom is a real beauty." he said smiling. Meilin frowned  
while grabbing her dresses and stalking off with Syaoran in tow. Syaoran heard what the man said, but just followed his  
cousin out. 'Probably a brat.' he said knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue..... [A/N: What ya dink? (^_^)] 


	3. The Past Reborn Part 1

Promise Ring...  
  
  
  
*Dressing Room*  
  
Tomoyo: OHOHOHOHOH! (she says looking at the dresses) This ONE! (she says taking a dress out and handing it to  
Sakura.)  
  
Sakura: (takes the dress and lookes at it) Uh... Tomoyo-chan? Isn't it kind of revealing. (she says looking uncertain.)  
  
Tomoyo: (grins evily) Of course not! (she says innocently.) Please... (puppy-dog eyes)  
  
Sakura: (raises her eyebrows and takes the dress) Fine!  
  
Tomoyo: (smiles in trumpet)  
  
(Tomoyo sits on the couch waiting for Sakura to come out. She finally comes out wearing a short black silk dress with  
one one strap.)  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo... I don't want to wear this. (she wines)  
  
Tomoyo: (laughes) Come on Sakura... Li-kun will have a nose bleed (she says getting her camera)  
  
Sakura: (sighs) Why would Syaoran-kun get a nose bleed?  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (muttered) Naive Sakura  
  
Sakura: (looks at LiLfLyAzNgRl14) Huh? (looks confused)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (looks innocent) Nothing! (she says quickly)  
  
(All three comes from dresser room and goes backstage to meet rest of cast.)  
  
Actors: (catcalls)  
  
Sakura: (Blush, then sees Syaoran) Hey Syaoran-kun. (she greets)  
  
Syaoran: (hears Sakura and turns around to greet back, but sees the dress and blushes bright red) He-y Sa--kura... (he  
studders out.)  
  
(Sakura comes over and sees his red face)  
  
Sakura: (looks worried) Are you sick Syaoran? (she wonders)  
  
Syaoran: (stands there like a red apple) No! No! (he gets out)  
  
Sakura: Okay. (she says then touches him on the forehead) I just wanna check. (smiles brightly)  
  
Syaoran: (smiles weakly) Yea... (feels her hand on his forehead then faints)  
  
Sakura: Syaoran! (she cries worried)  
  
*Other side of the room*  
  
Tomoyo: KAWAII! (says seeing the cute couple)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: Pay up! (says holding out her hand)  
  
Tomoyo: (glares at her) What?  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: We had a bet! ReMEbEr? (she says raising an eyebrow)  
  
Tomoyo: (sighs in defeat then gives LiLfLyAzNgRl14 money) Here! I was sure he was going to have a nose bleed.  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (cocks her head) He was going to have one, but it's my story and in my story I always win. (she says  
happily and walks away 10 bucks richer.)  
  
Tomoyo: (stands there shock) Duh! (laughes then goes back to taping.)  
  
Yue: (sees the scene before him and rolls his eyes) On with the story...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own anything of CCS!   
  
*shooting star passes*   
  
'I wish I owned CCS!' LiLfLyAzNgRl14 thought.  
  
*shooting star replies* You'll never own it! (laughes evily)  
  
LiLfLyAzNgRl14: (cries)  
  
  
  
- Chapter Three - Going Back in Time -  
  
  
*Kinomoto Kingdom*  
  
  
Sakura came back from shopping tired like hell. She walked down the hallway with her shoes in one hand  
as the other was red with a bandage on it. She remembred what had happened earlier that day.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are we done yet?" Sakura asked after Tomoyo dragged her to the 30th store. Tomoyo turned  
around having a shocked look on her face. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She shook her head lightly and  
took Sakura's shoulders in her hands. She looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." she began sadly, " there is no such thing as done." she finished off dramatically. Sakura rolled her  
eyes at her cousin's display of drama.  
  
"Forget I even asked." Sakura muttered under her breath hoping Tomoyo didn't hear it. However, her cousin  
did and glared at her. She felt something shift in her bag. She looked at it curiously then at Tomoyo who was busy looking  
at some jewerly. She had enough jewerly. She peaked her head into it. With a little shine from the sun, she saw two  
little eyes staring back at her. She blinked once more then saw it once again.  
  
"HOE...." she screamed trying to get the bag off her shoulder. She was in the middle of shock that she didn't  
see another person walking by holding a heavy package. She fell making the other person tumble. A little yellow head  
popped out. The heavy package flew up and up then fell down and down. Sakura didn't notice until it was too late.  
The package fell onto her unshield hand making her cry out in pain. Then she reconized the little head. Her eyes widen  
and her green eyes were filled with red flaming fire.  
  
"KERO!" she yelled on the top of her lungs at her guardian making him winch and fly back into the bag  
hoping to be unnoticed.  
  
Tomoyo was busy dealing when she heard a cry. She turned around swifty to see Sakura sitting there with  
her hand clentched. She heard a small voice coming from the bag. She looked at it and walked over opening to see what  
it was. She saw a little stuffed animal sitting there with his wings folded. She sniffed a giggle, then saw her injuried friend.  
She ran over to help Sakura, but couldn't hold in the laughter.  
  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
  
Sakura limped into the room sitting on the soft silk covered bed and sighed in relief. 'What a great bestfriend,  
Tomoyo is.' Sakura thought sarcastically remembering how Tomoyo wouldn't stop laughing even when the doctor was  
here. She placed her shoes onto the ground and walked over wanting a hot, long bath. While walking she saw the ring  
once more. She went over to the dresser picking up the ring.  
  
'Put it on...' a voice called out to her. She dropped the ring shocked. She thought for a moment and picked it  
back up. 'Couldn't hurt, could it?' she wondered, not noticing that her fingers were putting on the ring unconciously. Her  
head began to blur as images came back and forth. She felt sick to her stomach and fell unconcious to the ground letting  
darkness take her.  
  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
  
Sakura woke up touching her head in pain. She blinked looking at the room confused. It was pink, but her  
stuff was in different places. 'Probably another room.' she ressured herself. She then got up and walked out the door.  
She looked at herself and saw that she was only wearing a long, pink nightgown. Her mind was confused and her head  
ached. She turned to close the door, but saw her hand. It was perfectly fine. She knitted her eyebrows confused. She  
heard footsteps then turned to see her cousin walking over.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed!" she said sternly with an English accent. Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'When  
did Tomoyo get an accent?' she wondered.  
  
"Tomoyo what happened?" Sakura asked wanting to know what happened last night since she couldn't  
remember a thing.  
  
"Tomoyo?" her bestfriend said confused. 'What the hell is going on?' Sakura thought irritated.  
  
"Yea?" Sakura sked unsure of what to say wondering why her own cousin didn't know her own name.  
  
"Silly, Cherry Blossom! It's me, Violet. The accidenet probably knocked your brains into a fuss." she finished  
smiling brightly. (A/N: (^_^) Dun Dun Dun...)  
  
  
  
*To Be Continue... (A/N: (@_@) What ya think? The next chaper coming up laterz Don't forget to R+R!) 


End file.
